Just A Bit of Subtle Revenge
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Subtle? Yuu Kanda was as subtle as a buzz saw. However, secretly female and secretly in a relationship with Lavi, Kanda has no other choice but to turn to other means to get rid of some pesky roommates. ::Lavi/Kanda, Female!Kanda::
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Bit of Subtle Revenge**

**Summary:** Subtle? Yuu Kanda was as subtle as a buzz saw. However, secretly female and secretly in a relationship with Lavi, Kanda has no other choice but to turn to other means to get rid of some pesky roommates.

**Pairings:** Lavi/Kanda

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of the series -Man and all the characters belong to someone far more talented and richer than I am.

**Warning:** A two-shot with Kanda portrayed as a female in gender. Yes, I am well aware that he is in fact a guy; but with such beautiful, long hair, it's not hard to imagine him as a girl, right?

**AN:** Hello everyone, welcome to my second attempt at writing a D Gray-Man fanfic. This time from Kanda's POV, which I must admit, was rather fun to write. He's so prickly and sour that it's easy to write one's stress away, isn't it?

Thank you so very much to; orphen chica, BoundaryOfLimitation, dragonheart3, CleverPhoenix, Ame no Kuheiza, marufu-chan, dragonfire7654321, Yuu13, HienFan and Crazy Hyper Lady for reviewing "Other People's Secrets". I know you were kinda expecting a sequel, perhaps, but this isn't it. Sorry, but I guess it can be from the same universe if you want it to be.

Comments, suggestions and rants are all welcomed. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, but no flames –_wags finger_- not unless you want a verbal smackdown, of course. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

_It's official_, Kanda twitched and trailed a finger over the hilt of Mugen. _This had to be hell on earth_.

Being crammed into a single bedroom apartment in the Black Order with four others, all guys, was sheer torture. It was even harder when three of the four guys wasn't aware of one's real gender, but like to get touchy-feely regardless.

She still can't believe that she was sleeping in the same room as Krory, Daisya, Chaoji and Lavi. And even more baffling was the fact that they were all still alive.

It's all Lavi's fault. If he didn't continually try to stop her from slaughtering their unwanted roommates, they wouldn't have a problem, would they?

Sharing a room with Lavi, alone, wasn't something she would have found a fault with as they were often sneaking into each other's rooms during the night. Why? Well, that's because they're secretly together, as in a couple.

At first the sneaking around started out as merely seeking comfort with each other, not that Kanda would have admit that to anyone. She remembered how it all started quite clearly. After returning from a gruelling mission that saw two finders slaughtered by Akuma, none of which she could have prevented no matter how much she tried, she was unable to sleep and somehow ended up standing outside Lavi's door. Next thing she knew, the door opened and she found herself wrapped up in Lavi's warm and powerful embrace, one of which she returned without her knowledge. He didn't say anything to her, offered no empty words of sympathy, he just held her.

And that was all she needed. She fell asleep on his bed that night, Lavi simply lying next to her, his hand holding hers.

After that, they often sought each other out for a simple piece of understanding or comfort, and it somehow turned into a friendship, spending a many night simply talking and often at times, Lavi making her laugh at his overly exaggerated story telling. Was it any surprise that it led to something deeper?

Yeah, she fell in love with that idiot rabbit. How or when, she didn't have a clue. It just...happened.

They've been together for about a year now, their relationship a secret to everyone, except Lenalee. The young woman was secretly a romantic and when Kanda reluctantly admitted the truth, Lenalee literally squealed with delight and hugged the life out of her.

Kanda must admit, after having to listen to Lenalee giggle about her relationship, she wondered if she made the right decision in telling her. However, she had her mind quickly changed when a few months later Bookman himself came close to finding them out. If it weren't for Lenalee's quick thinking, cheerfully changing his suspicious mind, Lavi would have been pulverized into a bloody mess and perhaps even forced to leave the Order.

She doesn't even want to think about that possibility.

Another twitched shook her slender frame as the ever cheerful Daisya let out a loud laugh, to which was immediately hushed by Lavi. Kanda wasn't watching, she was currently sitting on the only bed, trying in vain to meditate, but she could imagine Lavi trying to shush the other three males with his hands while sending apologetic looks in her direction.

"Come on, guys, keep it down," Lavi requested with an air of exasperation in his voice. "Yuu's trying to meditate. Give him some peace, will ya?"

"Why can't he do it outside?" Chaoji questioned as he took a bite out of something hard and crispy.

Kanda twitched yet again, her muscles tensing as she fought the urge to jump up and slice that annoying bastard in two. And she probably would have had it not been for the sudden sound of skin hitting skin which prompted her to finally open her eyes. What she saw was Chaoji squatting on the ground, holding his head while Lavi stood over him.

"The reason why Yuu isn't meditating outside is because it's the middle of winter and it's raining," Lavi informed him, his arms folded tightly over his chest. "Do you want him to get sick?"

"Ah, no, of course not," Chaoji replied through his teeth that was gritted tightly in pain.

Drawing in a deep breath through her noise, Kanda closed her eyes again, repeating her mantra 'Must Not Kill' in her mind over and over again.

She didn't know where the Beansprout was shanghaied to, but she really didn't care. She was just glad that he wasn't stuffed in here as well.

However, a moment later she was pulled from her meditation yet again when the bed next to her suddenly sagged, as if someone just took a seat next to her. However, the presence was comforting and she knew immediately that the only one who would dare move next to her was Lavi. Which was fortunate, or unfortunate depending on your point of view, as had it been any of the others, she would have attacked them right on the spot.

Feeling a shoulder brush against hers caused Kanda to open her eyes, letting them fall onto the room's other occupants who were currently sitting in a circle on the floor, playing cards. She then turned her gaze to Lavi, who was looking at her with his one visible eye that appeared tired.

She could see a sense of longing in his gaze, one she was sure was mirrored in her own, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"They've promised that this is only temporary," Lavi whispered into her ear, his heated breath cascading down her throat and she had to literally grit her teeth so she would not visibly show a shiver.

"How long is temporary?" Kanda hissed back in reply. "It's been two weeks already."

Discreetly, Lavi took her hand in his, hiding their entwined fingers from sight. "I know," he replied as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Kanda said nothing in reply, instead pressing her lips together in a thin line and curling her fingers tighter around Lavi's hand, subtly revealing to him that she was becoming frustrated at the lack of time between them.

The reason for this arrangement was fairly simple, but enough to make Kanda want to spit acid. Those morons in the Science Division just had to screw up a rather important and secret experiment, which caused a series of explosions, which somehow, god only knows, blew up the majority of the dorm rooms, including hers.

She would have killed them all on the spot if she wasn't so shocked by what happened.

When he found out, Lavi immediately offered his room for shelter, which he really didn't have to. She was going to crash in his room whether he asked her to or not. However, with so many others currently room-less, it prompted Komui to start lumping everyone together in groups. And no matter how much she and Lavi protested at having so many people in one room, he wouldn't listen, instead telling them all, with that overly cheery expression of his that it's only for a short while.

By whose definition of a short while they were going by, she didn't know. But it was steadily starting to royally piss her off.

She got very little sympathy from any of the others, Tiedoll seemingly relishing in the prospect of her getting along with others.

"It's so good to see you are finally getting along with your fellow Exorcists, Kanda," Tiedoll said to her when he learnt of the bedding arrangements, clasping her hands in his while he tried to look proud, keeping a straight face. However, with tears rolling down his cheeks and a huge droplet of snot hanging out of his noise he tried to discreetly snort back in, it wasn't that effective.

Go to hell, old man! She didn't want to get along with anyone unless she had too.

Ok, so in this case, she had to. But that didn't mean she was going to like it or even put up with it. Besides, there was only one person she was willing to get along with and that was Lavi himself. Everyone else could drop dead as far as she was concerned.

...Ok, Lenalee can live. She was the only other person who could help her get the baths to herself alone...and she was a good girl, so she can't really complain.

She could tell being crammed into a room with three other guys was torture for Lavi as well. Since that explosion that had never been explained other than an experiment gone wrong, which was two goddamn weeks ago, they haven't been able to be alone together. They were able to share the only bed together, the other three forced onto the floor, but all she and Lavi could do was sleep side-by side.

For a couple of eighteen-year-olds, that was agony, she'll admit quietly to herself.

She has tried everything to make them seek shelter with any of the others boarding within the Black Order; threatening them with Mugen and quite rightfully sending them to the medical ward was her favourite.

But they always came crawling back, sometimes literally, a few hours later, making her ears bleed with all their whining and bitching to Lavi.

The sound of shuffling brought Kanda out of her musings and she glanced up to note that Chaoji, Krory and Daisya have put their cards away and are not standing in a semi circle near the door, looking in their direction.

"We're going to get something to eat as it's near lunch, are you two coming?" Daisya asked, his two companions nodding their heads behind him.

A light sense of relief formed in Kanda's chest as Lavi shook his head in the negative, while she didn't bother granting them with a reply.

"You go ahead," Lavi said as he waved his free hand, the one not holding hers, dismissively at them. "I wanna have a chat with Yuu for a moment."

The three suddenly looked rather displeased, yet nervous at the same time. They seemed reluctant to leave Lavi alone with the ever unpredictable and murderous Kanda.

Tch, nice to see that her reputation still precedes her.

They finally left, however, after some shooing from Lavi, closing the door behind them as they exited. As soon as Kanda heard the door click, she unwilling released a sigh of relief, one of which Lavi promptly echoed.

"I thought they'll never leave," Lavi said as he lifted his hand and trailed his talented fingers down the side of her face, his eye gazing intently into her own.

"They'll be back, though," Kanda muttered bitterly, her face creasing into a light frown, a far cry from her usual deadly scowl.

"Then let's not waste any time," Lavi whispered to her heatedly, the fingers caressing her face quickly moving to entangle themselves within her hair. Not a moment after that, their mouths met in a deeply passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as hands touched and caressed the other. Their movements were daring, desperate, frantic and needy; it had been two very long and practically painful weeks indeed.

Kanda laid down on the bed, Lavi hovering over her, one of his legs moving in-between hers, prompting a shiver of delight to race up her spine and a hiss to escape her lips. She started to feel hot, very hot, even as Lavi started to remove her Exorcist jacket with nimble fingers, expertly undoing every button as quickly as possible, all while still kissing her deeply.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Kanda tried to work off Lavi's jacket with her fumbling fingers, but with the way he was currently biting and licking a very sensitive part of her neck, it was extremely hard to concentrate on anything other than trying to breathe.

"Yes," Kanda breathed lowly when Lavi finally managed to undo the buttons of her jacket and was now trying to do the same with the shirt underneath, his fingers brushing along the bandages around her bust.

"Yuu," Lavi breathed against her neck. "Gods, you're beautiful."

Kanda whimpered softly when Lavi trailed a hand over the bandages concealing her bust, teasing her so. "Lavi..."

"Hey!"

They both nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard a loud bash against the door and an overly familiar and right now, obnoxious voice.

"Hey, Lavi! You alright in there?! Kanda hasn't killed you, right?"

"Shut up, idiot! Kanda's still in there! He'll slaughter us all!"

"Come on, Lavi! Let's go get something to eat!"

Ok, that just ruined the moment completely.

"Let's ignore them," Lavi suggested as he leaned down to kiss her again, but Kanda stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. She knew, from experience, that if Lavi didn't walk out of the room now, the three vermin outside would try to break their way in to save him from an untimely death, as they like to put it.

"Go," Kanda said harshly as she pushed away from him and moved to stand on her feet, fixing her clothes as she did so. "They won't leave until you do."

Still sitting on the bed, Lavi looked put-out by what just happened. "But, Yuu-chan-"

Kanda cut him off by picking up Mugen and placing it by her side. "I'm going for a walk," she said as she threw open the door, uncaring that it smacked Chaoji in the face before stalking down the hallway.

Her body was so heated by the small act of intimacy just then that she needed to calm herself down, hoping that perhaps the winter air might do the trick. But this could not go on, dammit! It was only a matter of time before they jump each other.

She needed a way to get rid of these bastards and she needed to do it soon.

"Kanda, are you alright?"

Snapping her head up with a vicious glint in her eye, ready to disembowel the fool who interrupted her inner musings, Kanda quickly bit her tongue, however, when the ever innocent and sweet Lenalee appeared before her. She had her head tilted to the side in question with an unmistakable look of concern on her face.

"What?" Kanda asked as she tried to keep the icy harshness in her voice to a minimum.

"You look rather stressed," Lenalee said as she took a step closer, making no attempt to hide her concern. She paused in her movements for a moment, pondering something, before clapping her hands together in front of her and granted Kanda with a smile. "I know, join me in the baths for a while; no one else is there as they're all having lunch right now."

That wasn't a bad idea, actually. The warm water and the steam should help clear her head and it would give her the time needed to plan some murderous intent for her three unsuspecting roommates.

"Fine," Kanda said as she gave a light shrug, letting Lenalee grab her by the arm and lead her away while she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the enthusiastic female.

Fortunately, it was just as Lenalee suspected; the baths were completely empty, no doubt everyone mingling together in the dining hall and will be for quite some time now. Quickly discarding her clothes and the bandages around her chest, Kanda wrapped a thin white towel around her body and pulled her hair up into a messy, loose bun, held together with a pair of decorative chopsticks.

She quickly made her way into the baths, sinking into the warm waters with a sigh. Lenalee appeared moments later, wrapped in a towel as well and carrying her bathing products with her, as well as a magazine of some kind. From her position on the other side of the bath, Kanda couldn't see what it was, not that it bothered her much at all anyway. Reading in the baths weren't uncommon.

"So, how are you doing, Kanda?" Lenalee questioned in an attempt to make small talk, sinking into the waters opposite Kanda. "Must be hard living with Lavi and three other guys, right?"

"You have no idea," Kanda all but snarled as her eye gave an ever familiar twitch. "How much longer is it going to take to fix the fucking rooms already?"

"Are they disturbing you and Lavi?" Lenalee asked with a quite not-so innocent smile on her lips.

Kanda's first instinct was to deny, deny, deny, but decided against it as Lenalee here wouldn't believe a word she said, anyway. "Yes," she begrudgingly admitted.

Lenalee nodded her head in a sign of understanding. "You could always force them to leave," she suggested.

"Don't you think I haven't tried throwing them out?" Kanda practically snarled as she bristled wildly at the assumption that perhaps she didn't try before. "I've sent them all to the hospital, for fuck's sake!"

Her outburst did very little to faze Lenalee, who instead tilted her head to the side, giving an uncharacteristic air of mischievousness to her. "I was thinking of something a bit more subtle."

"Hn?"

Turning around, Lenalee reached into her bathing products and plucked out the magazine, handing it straight to her on an open page. "This might give you some ideas."

Slightly confused, Kanda took the offering and warily glanced down at the page. She blinked and blinked again when she read the headline. "Ways to Ditch the Annoying Visitor?" she murmured before snapping her gaze back up and eyeing Lenalee off suspiciously. "...You don't seem the type."

Lenalee immediately blushed at the light accusation, a rather forced laugh passing her lips. "Yeah, well, I actually found that in my brother's office. I think he might be trying to use it on Allen."

Kanda was unable to hide a cruel chuckle. "Heh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Bit of Subtle Revenge**

**Summary:** Subtle? Yuu Kanda was as subtle as a buzz saw. However, secretly female and secretly in a relationship with Lavi, Kanda has no other choice but to turn to other means to get rid of some pesky roommates.

**Pairings:** Lavi/Kanda

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of the series DGray-Man and all the characters belong to someone far more talented and richer than I am.

**Warning:** A two-shot with Kanda portrayed as a female in gender. Yes, I am well aware that he is in fact a guy; but with such beautiful, long hair, it's not hard to imagine him as a girl, right?

**AN:** Hello everyone. And just as I promise, here's chapter two for you. I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as Kanda is always so much fun to write.

Thanking: CleverPhoenix, marufu-chan, Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls, kayter, Yumehi, bloodiedangle, , orphen chica and kresiana for reviewing the last chapter. And I hope you'll take the time to review this one as well. Reviews can sometimes lead to inspiration so that's always a good thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

After her bath, Kanda found her way back to her temporary bedroom, thankful to find it empty for once. Those three idiots, plus Lavi it seemed, must still be in the dining hall, talking and laughing like fools amongst themselves.

Sitting herself upon the bed that she and Lavi was sharing, Kanda pulled out the magazine Lenalee gave to her in hopes that perhaps it could get rid of her problems in a more subtle fashion. Though extremely sceptical, Kanda saw no harm in having a look at it anyway. If threatening those three with murderous, bodily harm wasn't working, something else had to.

Skimming her gaze over the article, Kanda felt her scepticism grow. Apparently, the article was written by some disgruntle house wife who didn't like her husband's friends coming over all the time, hogging the couch and TV, practically living with her and her new husband. They wouldn't leave and her husband was reluctant to ask them to go as they've been friends since school or some tripe like that.

But really, dog-food pie? Chilly in their underwear? Laxatives in their coffee? It's all a little too..._tame_ for her. Besides, there was no way in hell's fiery pits she was going to go anywhere near their underpants, not even if they've been cleaned a thousand times.

The thought alone was enough to make her visibly shudder.

Also, the other suggestions in this article would be far too suspicious for her to pull off. She was no house wife, so to find her suddenly offering a pie or coffee to her three troublesome roommates would send alarm bells ringing to anyone.

This article was stupid, complete utter nonsense. No way on God's green earth was these things going to work and knowing her luck, the boys would simply enjoy these attempts to make them leave and Lavi would be the one to suffer.

"Hey, Kanda," Daisya greeted cheerfully as he practically bounded into the room quite abruptly, startling Kanda just a little, though she would never admit it to anyone. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing," Kanda snapped in reply, shoving the article under the pillow on Lavi's bed and folded her arms over her chest, eyeing Daisya off critically.

"Yeah?" Daisya said in a slightly disbelieving tone. "Was it interesting?"

"None of your business!" Kanda bristled as she climbed to her feet, her arms still folded tightly over her chest as she looked blatantly defiant.

"But you looked deeply interested in it," Daisya said as his gaze, filled with curiosity, fell onto the pillow, studying it carefully.

"Pft, whatever," Kanda snorted harshly as she unfurled her arms and moved to stalk by him quickly, her face creased in the ever familiar scowl. "I'm leaving."

She then left the confused and slightly fearful male behind, her invisible hackles still bristling. How much longer would she have to put up with the constant interruptions and irritations?

A bit of training would help sooth her anger right about now.

---------

The rest of the afternoon wasn't a total loss thankfully; she managed to do a bit of training with Mugen and hadn't seen any sign of those three idiots for a while. Maybe because she hadn't been back to their room yet. Although she still hadn't seen Lavi for a few hours either. He was probably dragged off by Bookman for more of his training, locking him away in the library.

That bastard had been appearing more and more recently; he was getting way too suspicious.

She was currently doing a few errands in order to fill in some of her free time, one of which she was near completing, all she had to do was find the recipient of this errand and hand over the item wanted.

Yes, she was that desperate for something to do. She didn't want to head back to her shared room because those three might be there.

With her mood as it was, there was no telling what she might do.

Turning into another corridor, Kanda felt her hand twitch above the hilt of Mugen when she came face to face with Chaoji, her fellow student, who made a surprisingly high-pitched noise of shock before jumping back. He stared at her for a moment before glancing down nervously at what she was holding.

"This that dog food?" he asked with an oddly shaky voice.

Kanda blinked at him. "Hn?"

"What are you doing with a can of dog food?" Chaoji questioned as he took a step back, followed by another and then another. "Are you heading to the kitchen? Heh, it's steak and kidney pie night, isn't it?"

"What are you going on about, fool?" Kanda questioned harshly as she furrowed her brow into a deeply seated scowl. "I'm busy."

Chaoji looked at her face, down at the item she was holding, back to her face and then again to the silver tin in her hand. He suddenly grew very pale before he released this unexpected scream of terrifying realization, actually startling Kanda enough to jump back in shock, her eyes widening as her free hand gripped the handle of Mugen. Chaoji then turned on his heel and sprinting away quickly into another corridor, leaving a completely bewildered Kanda behind.

"The fuck...?" she murmured as she stared off in the direction Chaoji disappeared in.

At the other end of the hall, Lenalee appeared looking concerned and anxious.

"What happened?" she asked as she hurriedly made her way over to her, her eyes darting back and forth for any potential danger she wasn't aware of. "I thought I heard Chaoji scream?"

"He did, though I don't know why," Kanda replied as she turned her attention to the younger and shorter girl, removing her hand on Mugen as she did so. "He took one look at me and screamed. I didn't even glare properly at him."

His reaction to her was surprising, not upsetting or unwanted, just surprising.

Lenalee sighed softly with an air of relief that there was no danger and placed a hand over her heart. "How strange," she murmured in regards to Chaoji's reaction before turning her gaze at the item in Kanda's hand, her eyes immediately widening.

"Hey, is that dog food?" she asked as she reached for the tin, Kanda letting her take it from her grip. Lenalee took a moment to examine it before a pleased smile appeared upon her lips. "You found some, that's great! Thank you so much, Kanda, now little Beno won't be hungry anymore."

Yeah, she was doing an errand for Lenalee to find some dog food for a stray little pup she picked up called Beno during her last mission, a little pup that Komui didn't know about. She was fearful that if her brother found out, he'd take the little flea-ball away, claiming that it was an Akuma out to hurt his beloved sister.

That man had some serious sister complex going on there.

"Where are you keeping that mutt, anyway?" Kanda asked with a hand on her hip. "In your room?"

"Yeah, but only for the winter," Lenalee explained. "It's too cold outside right now."

"Yeah, well, that's the only tin of dog food we have, so don't give it to him all at once," Kanda told her, to which Lenalee simply nodded her head in understanding. "Anyway, I have one more errand I need to do before I have to go back to that rat hole called a bedroom."

"See you later, Kanda!" Lenalee cheerily called out to her as she began to walk away, placing the tin of dog food into her jacket in order to hide it.

"Yeah," was Kanda's reply as she walked in the opposite direction.

Her next errand, one she was reluctant to do, but anything was better than heading back to that room filled with annoyance and unfulfilled sexual tension between her and Lavi, was to retrieve another strange item. She'll need Jerry's help to get her hands on it, though.

Why Allen, that damned Beansprout, wanted with several pieces of chilly, she would never know. And didn't want to know; she'd sleep better at night not knowing what was going through that Beansprout's head.

Getting her hands on the chilly was surprisingly not that difficult. The head chef, Jerry, appeared ecstatic at the thought of her trying something different to eat, other than soba, but she soon snapped him out of his disillusion by telling him that she was simply doing an errand for someone else. She wouldn't say who, though. If she told anyone that she was doing Allen a favour, she'd never hear the end of it.

As she began to head in the direction she thought the Beansprout to be in, she found herself crossing paths with Krory, who immediately spied her, his eyes darting to look at the parcel in her hands. He then paled, much like Chaoji only a few moments ago.

"Is that...is that chilly?" he asked, his tone of voice tittering on the edge of fear.

Kanda blinked before she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah."

That was the second time today one of the three stooges stopped her in the middle of the corridor to question her about the item she was carrying.

Krory suddenly began to slink away, tentatively taking slow steps backwards, backing away in a way that made Kanda feel like he was trying to avoid running into a dangerous animal. "What are you going to do with it?"

Kanda simply furrowed her brow at him. "Nothing. What's it to you?"

"Are...you heading towards the laundry room?" he questioned her as he began to sweat, still edging away slowly.

Kanda glanced over his shoulder for a moment to realize that she was heading in the direction of the laundry room. However, that wasn't her intended destination. Why did Krory here seem reluctant, fearful even of her heading to the laundry?

"What if I am?" she questioned him this time as she narrowed her eyes accusingly.

Her rather mild glare, in her standards anyway, was enough to earn a terrified squeak from the male in front of her. "I gotta go!" he suddenly exclaimed before doing the exact same thing Chaoji did, disappearing from her sight.

"Tch, whatever," Kanda tisked as she continued walking, a slightly mystified expression on her face.

That was the second time that happened today. She was better at intimidating people than she first thought. She didn't even have to say or do anything this time.

"Hey, Kanda," Allen's voice suddenly called out, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Did you-?"

"Yeah, I got you ya damn chilly," Kanda said as she threw the plastic bag of red chilly at him, watching with a dissatisfied frown when it merely bounced off his forehead and into his open hands, Allen not even batting an eyelid. "What do you want with it?"

"Oh, master wanted it for something," Allen explained to her with a light shrug of his shoulder before his expression turned unexpectedly sour and his eye gave a twitch. "Probably to torture me with."

Kanda gave a snort to hide a cruel chuckle. "Heh."

Allen's expression abruptly changed again, this time a hint of curiosity in his gaze. "Hey, was Krory here just now?"

Kanda gave a sharp nod before indicating the other end of the corridor with an upward tilt of her chin. "Yeah, but it took off running."

"Where was he going?" he asked as he looked baffled.

"Hell if I know," Kanda practically spat with disinterest. She was just happy that he wasn't bugging her at the moment. "And I don't particularly care."

With that said she turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving Allen behind with his chilly, silently hoping that General Cross does use it as torture on the annoying Beansprout.

Ok, what to do next?

"Hey, Yuu-chan!"

Stopping in her tracks, Kanda turned to glance over her shoulder at the only person who dared (and was allowed) to call her by her first name. She waited until the redhead made his way to her side before looking at him with a sense of curiosity; he was smiling broadly. "What?"

"Quick, come to our room," Lavi said as he reached forward to snare her wrist in his hand, pulling her in the direction of their room.

Kanda made no attempt to struggle as the slightly older youth pulled her through the corridors, the grip on her wrist moving to grasp her hand instead. "What for?"

That smile on Lavi's face only brightened further. "You have to see it for yourself," he said mysteriously as they rounded a corner that lead to the dorm rooms.

The sight that greeted her was not something Kanda was expecting, but had been hoping for for quite some time now. Daisya, Krory and Chaoji were darting in and out of the room hastily, frantically, their belongings pilling up outside the door, the three of them looking undoubtedly nervous, scared even.

She could have sworn that Krory asked Daisya; "He didn't have time to anything yet, right?"

"What?" Kanda said, alerting the three to her presence, which made them all freeze to the spot. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Kanda," Krory said as he slowly turned to her, a very wary look in his eyes. "Well you see, we just..."

"We've found another place to stay!" Daisya interrupted as he gave a shaky grin. "Isn't that great? Now, it won't be so cramped."

Kanda furrowed her brow, suspicious, but inwardly pleased all the same. "All three of you?"

"Yeah, great isn't it?" Daisya asked again.

"Hn."

Chaoji suddenly turned to Lavi and took a hand in his. "Well, thanks for your hospitality, Lavi, but we gotta go."

With that, the three of them gathered up their belongings and made a very, very hasty exit, disappearing at the other end of the hallway. "See ya!"

Lavi watched them leave before slowly turning to face Kanda, a sly and knowing smile slipping across his lips. "...What did you do, Yuu-Chan?" he questioned as the two of them made their way into their now private room, leaning against the door as it made a clicking sound, signalling to Kanda that he just locked it.

"Me? What makes you think I did anything?" Kanda asked as she tried to look indignant at his question, her hands planting themselves on her hips.

Honestly, she didn't do a single thing. All she did was leave that magazine out in the open for curious eyes to find and she just happened to walk the same halls they did, carrying out seemingly random errands that just happened to consist of a few ingredients mentioned in the article.

Not her fault if those three have active imaginations, was it? It also wasn't her fault that she happened to have a reputation that stated she would do_ anything_ to get her peace and quiet.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Lavi said as he pushed away from the door and took a few steps forward, easily closing the distance between them so he was now standing directly in front of Kanda.

Then, with a slightly predatory glint in his eye, he wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist, pulling her against him, her hands resting on his arms. He leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek against her neck, forcing a sigh to pass from Kanda's parted lips, trailing his lips up until he reached her ear to whisper huskily; "After all, we're alone now, right?"

"That we are," Kanda agreed, only to suck in a sharp intake of air when Lavi turned his attention back to her neck, his talented tongue and lips nipping and licking the tender flesh. She had suspected that Lavi would want to celebrate their 'independence' but she wasn't expecting him to want to the very second their troublesome guests left.

"Ngh, right now?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more room.

"I've been holding back for over two weeks, Yuu," Lavi replied against her throat. "I can't hold it in any more."

And so the rest of the day was spent in a flurry of kisses, hands touching heated skin and sweat sheen bodies moving together perfectly upon ruffled sheets.

---------

She was screwed.

No, literally. She'd created a monster. After getting the three pests to leave their room, Lavi celebrated their new found peace by immediately taking her into his arms and ravishing her absolutely senseless. Again, literally. She lost all concept of time and was unable to recall which way was up during their bout of frantic love making.

She was utterly exhausted. Her back hurt, her hips were killing her and her voice was hoarse. She was covered in bite marks, some in places she never thought Lavi could reach during full penetration. She had a huge red and purple hicky on her _ankle_, of all places. How the hell...?

Oh, it felt amazing at the time, but now she was exhausted.

Walking, ok, limping with her hand on her back and a deep scowl on her face, into Lenalee's room, who of which was looking at her with a knowing smile. Kanda then slapped the magazine against her chest and levelled her with a hard, but tired glare.

"You don't happen to have a magazine to ward off sex-crazed maniacs, do you?"

Lenalee just giggled.


End file.
